Challenge : Naruto fanfic
by Desert Monk
Summary: Who can continue this story ?


**This is a challenge to you dear readers and writers to take the beginning of this story and develop it, PM me or review if you want to take it ;).**

**I like this story to be called "The Hawk's white eye".**

**This is a NarutoxfemSasukex(Maybe)Hinata or Karin or Tayuya (you pick one or two).**

The story begins with Naruto failingto retrieve his teammate Sayuri Uchiha who defected the village for Orochimaru.

He is before the council where they decide that instead of banishing him (they don't want to throw him into Akatsuki's hands) they will sentence him for life at 'The Blood Prison' in grass country.

Tsunade refuses the sentence but the council wins by votes.

She promises Naruto to free him one day.

Naruto goes to the prison.

He spends the first year doing physical exercises and defending himself against prisoners.

He talks to Kyuubi during the second year and discovers he has a bloodline from his father's side.

The bloodline is the hardening of the body the more it gets the damaged but every ten generations a Namikaze is born with the ability to sprout blades from his body (like Daz Bones from One Piece).

Naruto has that ability (The Namikaze clan have less dense chakra then normal, it takes 10 generations for a Namikaze to be born with dense chakra and manifest the bloodline. Naruto is half Uzumaki so he has denser chakra then normal making him able to manifest the ability).

After 3 years of his imprisonment, Naruto is 16 years old, he has mid-back length golden hair, a muscled nude torso, a pair of brown pants and a yellow sash going across the waist, his chest is scarred and there is a vertical scar going threw his left eye which is white without a pupil.

He has mastered his bloodline to a level where he can make massive blades of wind without the use of chakra and that can cut through most things (think of the Rankyaku move used by CP9 in One Piece).

He has above human endurance, strength and reflexes.

He senses Gaara is in danger with the help of Kyuubi.

He escapes the prison and jumps off the island where the prison is located, there is a lot of whirpool in the sea making it almost impossible to swim, but Naruto does an axe kick while falling from the cliff making the sea split open from the wind blade sent by his leg.

The currents are disrupted for a few minutes giving Naruto the chance to swim across the sea.

When he gets to dried land in river country he runs across the land for a day to the Akatsuki base.

He finds the barrier with the 5 seals and uses Kyuubi's chakra to break down the seals (seals are like batteries meaning they have a limit to how much chakra they can hold).

He cuts the rock blocking the entrance into smaller squares of rock.

He finds Gaara dead with Deidara and Sasori their in front of him, they go outside where Daidara makes a C3 dragon that swallows Gaara's body angering Naruto.

He confronts Sasori by cutting his tail when the latter tried to attack him, then the Hiruko puppet, when Sasori sends the one hundred puppets at him he spins around on one foot sending blades of wind everywhere and cutting open the puppets.

Sasori jumps atop of the dragon's head.

Deidara sends some bombs which are dodged and cut by Naruto, Sasori throws fireballs which are also cut by blades of wind, Sasori launches himself at Naruto trying to skewer him with a few wrist blades while Deidara goes to another location on his dragon.

Naruto sprouts three circular blades on his forearm and rotates them, he thrust his arm into Sasori shredding his body to pieces (again like Daz Bones Vs Zoro).

Before dieing Sasori tells Naruto that if he has info on Orochimaru since he heard Naruto mention something about him (same info as in manga).

Naruto gives chase to Deidara and finds him in an open field (you make up a fight scene).

Naruto saved Gaara's body, Deidara attempts to blow himself up in a huge explosion, Naruto makes his fingers into blades and cut a hole where the bomb should be in Deidara's body, he holds it and throw it high in the sky where it explodes.

Kyuubi tells Naruto that like every Bijuu he has a special ability which is phyisical healing and restoring chakra, he says that even though Gaara is dead, his body still has residue of the Ichibi's chakra and since a Biju's chakra is linked to his host then by restoring Shukaku inside Gaara, the latter will be revived.

Naruto goes to Gaara's mindscape while this is happening, he finds him (Insert tearfull moment like in manga) and they go meet the Shukaku to make a deal that in exchange for the healing, Shukaku has to let Gaara sleep, Shukaku laughs and says he'll also give Gaara complete control over his abilities (Gaara will have the same abilities as Crocodile from One Piece except WITHOUT his body turning into sand).

They go back to the real world were they sit on the grass and talk while Team 9 and Kakashi and Sakura and Elder Chiyo arrive lured by the giant explosion in the sky.

They gasp seeing Naruto.

**Here you go try to continue it if you can you are free to change anything you want as long as Naruto's time in prison and his abilities are the same). NO GODLIKE Naruto**


End file.
